Sleeping Beauty
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: "After all, Sleeping beauty always wakes up and gets the prince in the end, yes?" Just a little something to help with my writers block. Not a happy story, keep in mind that this idea randomly came to me! Please R&R if you like it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!


**When they're talking about sleeping beauty they are referring to Yao, so remember that please! **

**WARNING: This will NOT have a happy ending! **

**XxX**

_Slidee, SLAM!_

Elizaveta didn't need to look up to already know who it was that just entered the hospital front doors, it was of course; Ivan. Ivan was always the first visitor to the hospital and always the last to leave, the entire staff knew that. They all knew Ivan was a little messed up in the head, but they also knew that he didn't mean any harm at all. Ivan visit's the hospital everyday, even when visitors aren't aloud, but they made an exception for Ivan out of guilt and overall true pity. Everyday it was a different bouquet of flowers, he only had three he favored for which included, Peonies, Sunflowers (which they assumed were his favorite since he brought those the most) and Forget-Me-Not's.

Ivan walked up to the front desk without his usual creepy, but bright smile on his face, instead he was sporting a small frown, he skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes were lifeless. This worried Elizaveta deeply because Ivan was oddly always happy, not that being happy about this situation all the time was a good thing, but it just startled her to the very least anyway. She smiled at him warmly and let a hand rest of his broad shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Good morning, Ivan. Here to see Yao again, correct?" She timidly asked, Yao wasn't doing very well this week, then something snapped in her head; that was why Ivan was so upset today, of course! Elizaveta silently scolded herself in her head. Ivan gave her a small pathetic smile only for a second then quickly went back to frowning, he nodded slowly and gave Elizaveta his visitors card to scan. Once the process was done she sent him another sympathetic smile and let him pass the metal gate and the annoying Prussian security guard. Ivan was slightly surprised that Gilbert wasn't poking fun at anyone today, his eyes showed something Ivan despised; pity. Just thinking about and saying the word made Ivan want to gag, the word was disgusting and unneeded; especially when it came to Ivan.

Ivan slowly, almost painfully walked down the pure white hallways and past a few of the other nurses and employees, still giving him that horrible _look. _His sweaty fist clenched themselves tightly, shaking slightly in the process. He passed the French and Englishmen and not at all surprised to see that they weren't arguing today because of Yao. Once Ivan reached the elevator he pressed the pale white button until it glowed and the silver doors slide open silently. He stepped inside the elevator and saw that small, sweet Finnish nurse, Tino, jump in surprise at his presence before sending him yet _another _sweet smile just like everyone else for the fifth time today. He waited for Tino to press a button but he stepped back and let Ivan choose it first instead. Ivan nodded and pressed the white, florescent button with the number four in black light up. The doors closed shut tightly and the elevator went up till it made a 'Ding!' noise and let the doors slide open once more, Ivan silently thanked Tino and gave him another nod then walked out into the dimly lit halls.

All the lights in the hospital hallways weren't on yet since it just opened, doctors and nurses rushing pass him to get ready for the day to start; ignoring his existences. Ivan continued down the hall and past all the room numbers, searching for room '1911', the way they numbered the rooms boggled Ivan but he didn't bother to question it any further, he was just trying to find the correct room.

There he stood, in front of room number '1911' he noticed he still had a deep frown on his face; he had to fix that, he didn't want to upset his sleeping beauty, now did he? Ivan summoned up some courage and put a big smile on his face before opening the door and removing the For-Get-Me-Not bouquet from his thick winter coat. A long white curtain hung on the wall, covering him from Ivan's sight. Ivan strolled over to the curtain and peaked on the inside before smiling wider.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! How was your day yesterday?" Ivan asked Yao, only to get the sound of that hideous machine's constant beeping noise as his only response. Sleeping beauty didn't look so well today, his skin was a sickly pale color, and his hair was turning gray, many of his hair strands were falling rapidly overtime, but his still had a full set of silky brown hair. Ivan grabbed a metal seat and dragged it over to the right side of sleeping beauties bed. He lifted the flower's up and showed them to him. "Here you are! I got you some For-Get-Me-Not's today since you're not doing so well right now!" He smiled, his voice cracking slightly.

'_Beep. Beep. Beep.' _The same response still, he could feel his heart breaking as each beep passed. "Sleeping beauty, you've been asleep for two whole years now, don't you think it's time to wake up and show me those pretty honey colored eyes now, yes?" He asked desperately, taking one of sleeping beauties skinny, limp hands into his own.

It was cold.

His hand was so cold, he made Ivan shiver and a little nauseous. He could remember when sleeping beauty was so full of life, bright brown eyes scolding and lusting at him; he missed it. He missed his home-made meals, his eyes, yes, even his scolding. But most of all his missed his voice, that voice that he would wake up to every morning whispering sweet nothings into his ears in his native mandarin language even thought he could barely make out what he was saying. That sweet, soothing voice that sung him to sleep when he was in pain, or scared. His voice was as sleek as the rare, expensive, traditional silken robes he wore all the time.

When he needed that voice the most, it wasn't anywhere to be found. Not even his breathing. You couldn't even hear him breath because of the loud monitor that was stuck to his face. Oh how Ivan desperately wanted to hear that voice again. Sleeping beauties hands were crossed over his chest, like they did to the deceased people when they were laid down to rest in their funeral beds everytime he came to visit; Ivan didn't like seeing sleeping beauty in that position, not one bit. Because that made it look like he was dead, or he was dying, and that wasn't going to happen, yes?

Little did Ivan know, that Yao's younger, Japanese brother was in the room also. When he heard light foot steps his head shot up quickly giving the intruder a dangerous glare, no one was aloud near sleeping beauty without the prince's permission. When he saw that it was only Kiku he turned his attention back to the man on the fluffy white bed.

"When you do think sleeping beauty will wake up? Isn't sleeping beauty suppose to wake up? That's what it said in the book, and fairy tales always have happy ending, they never lie." Ivan asked Kiku quietly, tightening his grip on the limp hand in his. Kiku shoot him a sympathetic look and walked over to Ivan cautiously before putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"Yes of course fairy tales always have happy endings...but in this case...no. You see Ivan, this is not a fairy tale, this is real." Kiku said, almost a little too harshly, he cringed at his own harshness.

Ivan stared up at Kiku with watery eyes. "W-well..what does that mean?" He asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer, but Ivan was far too deep in denial to accept it.

"In the fairy tale sleeping beauty awakens and lives happily ever after with her Prince, but in this case; sleeping beauty will never awaken, he'll be asleep forever, and that is what we must accept. Sleeping beauty is trapped in a timeless dream, Ivan, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't keep feeding you lies, now that you know the truth...set sleeping beauty free and put him out of his misery..." Kiku then bowed his tears already falling onto his clothing before walking out of the room and shutting the door to give them privacy.

Right now Ivan couldn't believe his ears...they lied? The book lied..no...NO! Sleeping beauty is supposed to awaken..yes...Yao will stop being silly and awaken from that deep dream he was currently in and stop fooling around.

After all; Sleeping beauty always awakens and get's the Prince in the end, yes?

**END**

I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry. Don't hate me, I love you all! If you haven't noticed Yao is **Brain dead and in a Coma! **;A; I really shouldn't have been typing this up with all the drama that's going on right now but...this helped me a little with my writers block so of course I had to write it. Please point out spelling errors! The way I'm referring to Yao may be slightly confusing, sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed it? R&R please and thank you! 3


End file.
